Tales of Knighthood
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: HIATUS - Sonic and the Black Knight rewrite, Lancelotxoc Shadowxoc. Camelot has seen better days as King Arthur becomes the ruthless Black Knight. Lancelot discovers that his love Guinevere is now queen and their relationship becomes strained. King Arthur discovers Lancelot's affair with Guinevere and decides to hold her hostage to blackmail Lancelot into continued servitude.
1. Lancelot and Guinevere

**So here's the first chapter of my new fanfiction: Tales of Knighthood, named after the soundtrack of Sonic and the Black Knight. This fic is a rewrite of the entire game. Here's some things you need to know:**

**The setting is an alternate dimension to that of Sonic's normal universe. There is a version of Sonic already in the world of Camelot and Merlina will enlist him to defeat the Black Knight, etc. Also, relationships between Knights and others will not be reflected as they were in original Arthurian myth. Only relationships between the actual Sonic characters will be reflected. For example: While Galahad (Silver) is Lancelot's (Shadow) son in original Arthurian myth, this is not so in my fic.**

**This is primarily a Shadow/Lancelotxoc fic, with my character Azure the Dragon taking on the role of Guinevere (pic on deviantart soon to come). Other minor pairings include Galahad/SilverxPercival/Blaze, RougeXGawain/KnucklesxJulie-Su, SonicxSally and maybe some Lamorak/JetxWave. ****Additional characters include Espio the Chameleon as Sir Gareth, ****Vector the Crocodile as Sir Agravain, and ****Mighty the Armadillo as Sir Gaheris.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog characters and series belongs to SEGA. I only own Azure the Dragon and her as Guinevere. This fanfiction is not associated with the official Sonic and the Black Knight video game or Sonic series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

For a time, all seemed well in the kingdom of Camelot. The land had enjoyed prosperity and peace during the reign of King Arthur, but such times did not last long. The King began to…change. He seemed darker and more cruel than usual and his people began suffering. The economy of Castle Town was still flourishing, but at a cost. The several villages located near the Deep Woods, Titanic Plain and the Molten Mines were not so lucky. There was little money and food and the King was doing nothing about it.

The Knights would have done something to help the people, but the King had ordered they remain at Camelot, in case the castle were to come under attack. All they could do while awaiting further orders was spar and train.

Sir Galahad held his arms up and began glowing a bright blue hue. His large arrow-shaped dagger, which he called Ballistra Arrowhead, levitated over the ground as he concentrated all his power on it. "Hah!" Galahad waved his hand, sending his dagger towards Lancelot in the sparring ring. Lancelot deflected the dagger with his sword, Arondight.

Lancelot dashed up to Galahad, who countered by slamming his hand into the ground, creating a large spell circle beneath his feet that stopped Lancelot in his tracks. "Chaos Spear!" Lancelot raised his arms and shot three red shards at Galahad, knocking him back as the spell circle disappeared. "You still require more training, Galahad. You must gain control of your psychic abilities if you are to use them properly in battle," said Lancelot.

"Yes, Lancelot. I know. Thank you for the sparring match," replied Galahad, bowing at Lancelot.

"We are alike, Galahad. I was once like you; I had a great power, but no control. With time, training and effort, you will master these abilities as if you were learning to ride a horse."

"Well, I do not think I require a horse." Galahad's body began glowing and he levitated in the air. "I have mastered my flight capabilities. It is just my other abilities that need more work," he said, floating around and doing some loops.

"Very impressive, Galahad. Almost as impressive as my Chaos abilities," Lancelot smirked.

"As is your humility," added Galahad as the two chuckled. "Another round?" he asked, picking up his dagger.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I must patrol my sector in Deep Woods this afternoon. I should be back by sundown for our meeting with the King. If you wish to continue sparring, I'm sure the other knights will gladly engage in a match. Might I suggest Sir Gareth or Sir Percival? Gareth's ability to blend in with his surroundings and Percival flame powers will certainly test your abilities."

"I shall go ask one of them. Thank you, Lancelot," said Galahad, as Lancelot left the courtyard. The area by the Deep Woods was his main sector and in the moments where the King didn't have any orders for them or he wasn't sparring, he would make a periodical check up on the villages by the woods. The distance from the villages to Castle Town was not a long one. A villager could easily make the trip within an hour or two on horseback. But for Lancelot, such a distance was easily covered in a manner of a few minutes.

He arrived in the village just on the outskirts of the woods. The village seemed just as depressing as usual. The houses were in a weak condition and most of the townspeople were sitting on the sides of the streets. As he strolled through the village, people would bow their heads and greet the knight. Was this truly what the kingdom had come to? Lancelot knew that, as a knight, his first duty was to the King. But what of the people?

Lancelot turned his head when he heard a wailing of a child. A little boy sat in the middle of the road with his face in his hands, crying. Before Lancelot could find out why the child was crying, a young woman with blue skin and dark hair bent down at the child's level.

"Now, now, what's wrong little one?" she asked in a tender tone, gently patting the boy's head. Her voice was angelic and very soothing.

"I-it's my mommy. Sh-she's sick and we don't have any food f-for her to get b-better," he sobbed.

She reached into her robes and pulled out an apple. "Here, this is all I have, but you need it more than I do. Take it to your mommy, ok?"

The child whipped his tears and hesitantly took the apple. "Really?" he asked wit hopeful eyes. The woman nodded. "Thank you!" he squealed before running off.

"Food is scarce and yet you give away your only meal as if your own survival means nothing to you," Lancelot said to the woman.

She turned to the knight, surprised. "There are some people who need it more than I do. When the people are in need, I cannot afford to be selfish; neither can the King, nor can he afford to be so ignorant of his people's suffering."

"Such talk is not good for a maiden. It will spurn rumors of treason and the King will not stand for such a thing," said Lancelot.

"The people should not be afraid of their King. It is the King who should fear his people. Who are you, sir?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table," he replied.

She stepped back a moment in shock. "Forgive me, sir Knight. I did not recognize you," she said with a bow.

"If we are using formalities, then allow me to properly introduce myself," he said, gently taking her hand. He bent down on one knee and lightly kissed the back of her hand. The woman blushed lightly and smiled. "May I have your name?"

"My name is Guinevere," she said with a smile.

"Guinevere, a lovely name. And you need not worry; I will tell the King nothing of your words. It was a pleasure meeting you, Guinevere, but I am afraid that I must return to the castle now," he said, standing up and letting go of her hand, rather reluctantly. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt something strange and pleasant when their hands touched.

"Thank you, I must be going as well. Farewell, Sir Lancelot," she said before quickly running off. He looked on as she disappeared behind some of the houses.

He was just about to leave when he saw something catch his eye on the ground. It was a small notebook with a weak binding. _'She must have dropped this,'_ he thought. He wanted to race after Guinevere and return the book to her, but it was nearing sundown and he could not be late for the Knights' meeting with the King. He gently tucked the book into his armor, careful not to damage the fragile binding, before he raced back to Camelot castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that ok? I felt like I wasn't keeping Lancelot in character, because I keep thinking Shadow, but I then remember that this is just a different version of him lol XD <strong>**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Please review!**

**~ZP**


	2. Meeting with the King

**Well, I'm getting pretty excited about this fic and I hope you guys are. This is technically my first Sonic fanfiction, so I hope it goes well. I've also brought in several other characters from the Sonic universe as Arthurian times versions.**

**Sir Gareth - Espio the Chameleon  
>Sir Agravain - Vector the Crocodile<br>Sir Gaheris - Mighty the Armadillo  
>Princess Salima Acorn - Sally Acorn <strong>

**Review Replies: **

**Storm: **Thanks

**shadow: **Thank you very much. I'm trying to keep him in character, so I have to remember that it's technically Lancelot and not Shadow. XD

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, only my characters. All official Sonic characters, elements and plot belong to SEGA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

When Lancelot reached the gates of the castle, Percival was there to greet him. "Lancelot, I have been waiting for you. The meeting with the King is about to start," she said, walking up to him.

"My apologies, Percival, I was…preoccupied. Let's go," he said as they entered the castle and walked through the halls of the castle to the round table in the grand hall. Along the way, they passed by Merlina's study where they saw the young wizard hard at work. Her staff was propped up against the table, which lay buried under mounds of open books. She had her cauldron in front of her, a bright liquid boiling inside as steam rose from it. She had a horrified look on her face, as if she had just learned some grave news.

"Merlina, you look distressed. What is wrong?" asked Percival, walking into the doorway.

Merlina looked over to them with shock before she calmed herself. "Oh, it's nothing. I've just been trying to perfect another spell I'm working on. It's proving to be quite a challenge," she said, casually tidying up books. "Aren't you two supposed to be meeting with the King?" she asked.

"Yes, we must be going," said Lancelot.

The Knights gathered in the main hall and took their seats at the Round Table while King Arthur sat at the head. There was Sir Lancelot, a black hedgehog; Sir Gawain, a red echidna; Sir Percival, a purple cat and the only female; Sir Galahad, a white hedgehog; Sir Lamorak, a green hawk; Sir Agravain, a green crocodile; Sir Gareth, a purple chameleon and Sir Gaheris, a red armadillo.

"Sir Gaheris, what news do you have?" asked the King. Ever since he started changing, the King began to wear heavy and dark armor that gave him a menacing appearance, made only more frightening by the black smoke coming out of his helm. He wore this armor nearly every hour of every day. Not a single person could remember what the King looked like before his black armor came into the picture.

"My King," Gaheris stood and bowed to the King before continuing to speak, "I returned from the Kingdom of Acorn yesterday and am happy to report that their King, Maximillian Acorn, is willing to negotiate a treaty for peaceful coexistence between our two kingdoms. They are constantly at war with another land called the Eggman Empire, which from what I have gathered, is led by a dictator they call Dr. Eggman. The Eggman Empire has declared an endless campaign to seize the Kingdom of Acorn. Their troops are strong enough to defend their land and borders, but they can only continue fighting for so long. I proposed to King Maximillian that an alliance between our two kingdoms would allow the Kingdom of Acorn to withstand and hopefully prevent further attacks from the Eggman Empire. In addition, we would gain powerful allies should our kingdom suffer attack as well. King Maximillian's wife, Alicia, and his daughter, Salima, are both in agreement that a treaty would benefit both and I think we should strongly consider it," he said, shaking his fist in emphasis.

The King held his chin and thought for a moment. "Interesting. A treaty of alliance with the Kingdom of Acorn would certainly ensure our continued existence, but it would not be a land under my rule," said the King, clenching his fist.

"Sire, you are not suggesting we attack the Kingdom of Acorn, are you?" asked Gareth in shock.

"It is a possibility that I am considering, Gareth. Our forces are strong and once the Kingdom of Acorn falls into my grasp, this Eggman Empire will soon follow. Have this King Maximillian send a representative to discuss their terms of surrender. Do the same with this physician. The Kingdom of Acorn and the Eggman Empire will serve as new colonies of Camelot," he laughed as he spoke, creating an uneasy atmosphere among the other knights.

"Unfortunately, King Maximillian is very ill at the moment. A journey of such length would only serve to worsen his condition. In addition, his son, Elijah, disappeared many years ago and is presumed to be dead," added Gaheris.

"Then have them send the princess. As royal blood, she will stand as a suitable representative for the Kingdom of Acorn. Is there anything else to report?" the King asked.

"My King, there is another issue: the outer villages are suffering. Food is scarce while we here in Camelot Castle are prosperous and nearly overstocked. It is not fair to our people that they suffer such hardship while we live easy and affluent lives," said Lancelot, his thoughts wandering to Guinevere.

"The welfare of the people is of no concern of mine. All that matters is securing my rule over all the land! We expand, or we die," he yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

Percival stood up and began speaking, "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but what I think Sir Lancelot is trying to say, my King, is that how can we think of expansion before securing the welfare of our entire kingdom?"

The King was quiet for a moment, but then spoke, "Go on…"

Percival nodded her head. "Thank you. With the people better cared for, they will be more loyal and more prepared to better defend your kingdom with their lives, thus securing your rule, my liege," said Percival, covering for Lancelot. He nodded at her discreetly in thanks.

"Hm, you raise a good point, Percival. A kingdom cannot be properly defended by lackluster troops. And with the people cared for and loyal, there will be much less of a chance of uprisings and rebellions. Very well then! Percival, I leave the task to you. Rally up volunteers and organize food and supplies to be sent to the outer villages," he said, grabbing his sword and scabbard before getting up.

"It shall be done, my King," Percival said with a bow.

"My King, what will you be doing?" asked Gawain.

"If I am to secure the rule of Camelot, I must know what is to come in the future. The Royal Wizard shall provide me with the premonition I need." Once the King left, the meeting was concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that. I'm really enjoying it XD For pics on Arthurian times versions of characters, go check out my deviantart. <strong>

**Next Chapter - Galahad's Crush: Lancelot gives his apprentice Galahad some advice before returning to Deep Woods to see Guinevere again.**

**Please review! ZP**


	3. Galahad's Crush

**I'm getting really into this fic right now. XD I hope you're all enjoying it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted! Means a lot.**

**Review Replies: **

**MCRD: **Thanks. Yes I have another Shadowxoc fic I'm working on right now. It's the same OC who's playing Guinevere in this fic. Basically it's a rewrite of the 2006 game, only I'm replacing Rouge with my character.

**Nobody: **Thanks!

**Additional characters:  
><strong>Julie-Su as Lady Julianna  
>Rouge the Bat as Lady Vivien<br>Wave the Swallow as Lady Wisteria

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, only Azure (as Guinevere). This fic is not associated with the Sonic the Hedgehog series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The next day, Lancelot strolled into the town, glad that Percival had managed to help him convince the King to aid the people who were suffering. He was normally not one to accept help in such a manner, but he did not mind it so with Percival. She had by far been his oldest friend and he knew he could rely on her in times of need, as did she.

But what occupied his mind most was the woman he met in the village by Deep Woods: Guinevere. She had a tough mind and a strong opinion of the state of this Kingdom. Lancelot would never admit it openly, especially in front of the King, but the state of things had declined since he changed and everything Guinevere said was absolutely correct. There wasn't any way to describe what happened. He just seemed…darker. But Lancelot had to remain loyal to the King; it was his duty. Despite that, Guinevere began occupying his every thought, even during the meeting with the King. She…captured his interests, so to say.

He saw a large carriage filled with rations as more villagers were loading it up with boxes. "You there, blacksmith," he said to a young two yellow fox with two tails. "What is this?" Lancelot asked.

"Oh, good morning Sir Lancelot," he said with a bow. "I am helping to load rations and supplies that are being sent to the other villages by order of Sir Percival and Sir Galahad."

"I see," he said. _'Galahad? I thought Percival was overseeing this. She has already initiated it so quickly, but I was not aware Galahad was taking some charge in this.'_

"Oh, Sir Lancelot, if I may?" asked the blacksmith. Lancelot nodded. "I was able to acquire some rare materials and thought that I could fashion you and the other knights some new weapons, not that there's anything wrong with the fine weapons you wield now," he quickly added.

"The thought is appreciated, blacksmith. But my Arondight serves me well, as it always has. I'm sure the other knights will say the same about their swords," Lancelot said, whipping out his sword to show it off.

"Of course, but if any of you are to change your mind, my workshop is just located along the main shops," he said, loading another box. All of a sudden, he lost his footing and fell off the wagon. "Whoa!" he cried, flailing his arms.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Galahad suddenly flew into the scene and held out his hands, using his powers to hold up the blacksmith and the box of rations he was carrying and gently set him on the ground.

"Wow, that was amazing!" cried the blacksmith. He grabbed onto the box as Galahad released it. "Thank you, Sir Galahad!"

"It was nothing, just be careful when you're loading that carriage," said Galahad, lifting his visor.

"I will!" the blacksmith beamed.

"Galahad, I did not expect to see you here. I thought you would be in the courtyard sparring and honing your skills," said Lancelot.

"I am actually heading back there now," he replied as they continued walking through the streets.

"I also did not expect you to be heading this project with Percival," Lancelot added.

"Well, uh, Percival already has so much on her hands. I-I thought that she might like some help, not that she needs it," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Sir Lancelot, I was wondering…you and Percival are good friends, yes?"

"She is my oldest friend," he answered.

"Well, is there…anything between you two?" he asked.

"Between me and Percival?" Lancelot asked, surprised. "We are friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, th-that's good," he said, laughing nervously.

Lancelot noticed Galahad's anxious demeanor and quickly caught on. "You are attracted to Percival, aren't you?" he asked bluntly.

"Wh-what? What would make you say that?" he cried, his face turning red.

"You asked of my relationship with her, you are often focused on what she is doing, you watch her train all day and most importantly, you blush at the mention of her name," Lancelot said, counting off on his fingers.

"I-uh…is it that obvious?" he asked.

"To someone with a trained eye. Besides Galahad, you were my squire for many years. I know you well enough to know when something is troubling you."

"It is just that I do not see you with any particular maiden like the others, so I had to ask."

"Indeed. Lamorak seems quite attracted to that swallow maiden, Wisteria, from the town. But Gawain really must choose between Lady Julianna and Vivien. I grow tired of hearing their constant bickering over him. I will admit for a while, no maiden has captured my interest, but I think that has changed," Lancelot said, pulling out Guinevere's book.

"What is that?" Galahad asked.

"It is a book belonging to a woman I met at the village near Deep Woods. I have been meaning to return it to her," Lancelot said, flipping through the pages carefully.

"What does it say in the book?"

"I believe it is a journal of some kind, but it is written in a script that I do not recognize. I have already looked in the archives of the library, but have found no script that matches the one in this book."

"Perhaps you should return it to her. I do not think a lady would be happy knowing that you were going through her things," said Galahad.

"Yes. I think I will accompany the carriage with rations to Deep Woods. I can make sure it arrives safely and return the book," Lancelot said.

"Very well, I shall see you back at the castle then. Farewell, Lancelot," Galahad waved goodbye as he levitated towards the castle.

"Farewell. Oh and Galahad," Lancelot said, causing Galahad to turn around, still afloat in the air.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Percival will not be an easy lady to woo, you know that, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I know," Galahad chuckled.

"Good luck my friend," he said, as Galahad waved goodbye and flew off. Lancelot turned towards the carriage just as the young blacksmith and other villagers finished loading it. The horses began pulling the carriage out of Castle Town as Lancelot chased after it towards Deep Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Felt like airing the SilverxBlaze pairing a bit XD The blacksmith was referencing how you collect items to craft new swords for the Knights in the game. Their final weapons will play a part near the end.<strong>

**Next Chapter - Guinevere's Journal: Lancelot arrives at Guinevere's village to return her journal. **

**Please review! ~ZP**


	4. Guinevere's Journal

**So sorry for the enormous wait for this chapter. It's not that I didn't feel like writing it anymore, I just had a hard time trying to make it sound less... cheesy. I have this tendency to see the cheese factor in a lot of gooey romantic stuff. But then I thought about this: Sonic and the Black Knight is set in the middle ages where chivalry and heart throbbing romance was pretty cheesy now, but totally in back then. So if things do sound cheesy, do try to keep in mind the time period that Black Knight is supposed to reflect.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, +favs and +alerts. **

**Kathy: I will check out your story, however, unless I'm truly interested in reading it, I won't be fully invested. This is not a reflection on your writing skills and abilities, but rather on my enthusiasm. If I am to read it, I would prefer that I really want to so I can provide you with proper feedback.**

**Azure/Guinevere and other fan made Arthurian versions of canon characters belong to me. Official Sonic the Hedgehog characters and plot belong to SEGA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Lancelot swiftly traveled alongside the carriage until it arrived in the settlements of Deep Woods. Once they arrived, the carriage driver pulled the horses to a slow trot until they stopped. People gathered around them, either curious to the sudden arrival of such a large carriage or they were already aware of the carriages arrival, the latter of which seemed more likely, given that Percival had sent out messages to the outer towns about incoming food rations and supplies.

Most of the people who came out were children, likely fetching supplies for their ill parents. Lancelot's heart felt heavy with guilt and disappointment, not just for the King for ignoring such problems, but for himself as well, for not seeing or doing anything about these people's suffering. The people of Camelot, the people he was supposed to protect were suffering and he didn't know about it! Instead, he just followed the King's orders like a lapdog, training night and day in the castle.

These thoughts of guilt were pushed back when he remembered his other reason for accompanying the carriage: to see her again. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of her, before her image appeared before him. She did not notice him right away; clearly she was focused on helping distribute the food so that everyone would get what they needed. Once he saw her break away from the carriage with a box of rations in hand, he made his way to her side.

"May I help you?" he asked her. She nearly jumped, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Sir Lancelot? W-what are you doing here?" she asked, bewildered. He gently took the box from her arms and carried it for her.

"Sir Percival organized carriages to bring food to the outer towns. I thought I would accompany this one to make sure it would arrive safely."

"Oh, I see…" she said, her eyes drifting away from him.

"I also came to see you," he added.

"Y-you did?" she asked, surprised and quickly turning her head to face him.

"Yes, which one is yours?" he asked, gesturing to the small huts.

"This one," she said, leading him over to a small, run down hut on the corner of the street. She pushed aside the curtain that made up her door and held it aside for Lancelot to enter. He quickly scanned the interior, though there wasn't much of it for him to see. He easily spotted her bed, a table and small counter opposite to them, where he set the box down. From the looks of it, she had only one room, which she used for several purposes. "I know it's not much, but…" she started.

"No, it's nice. Many would think that a large castle is homey, but it gets rather lonely sometimes," he said.

"I certainly know many who would love to trade accommodations with you," she joked.

"Haha, well if it means I get to be that much closer to you, than I'd be happy to agree to trade with someone," he said with a laugh, causing her to blush. "You may not understand it as I do, but I am envious of, Guinevere."

"How so?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Everyone in the castle is so focused on their status, their money and themselves. It is rare to meet one so selfless as you. But here, it is different. Material wealth is not as copious and the people are closer. It is as if status and wealth are more attractive than the love and connections we feel for the ones we care about. Am I crazy to be thinking this way?"

"No, it's not crazy at all," she said, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face her and could almost feel himself heating up as her hand lay on his shoulder. While she touched the metal of his armor, he could almost feel her touch as if it were directly on his skin.

"There is another reason I came to see you," he said, slowly pulling away.

"What is it?" she asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"When we first met, you left in such a hurry that you dropped this," he said, pulling out the journal. "I would have given it back to you right away, but I was already late for a meeting with the King."

"Oh Lancelot, I've been looking everywhere for this. I thought I had lost it for good when it didn't turn up," she said, taking the journal from his hands and holding it close to her. "Thank you for bringing it back to me. I don't know what I'd do without it."

"Forgive me, but I couldn't help but take a gander at its contents," he confessed, hanging his head.

"It is all right," she said, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's such an old journal and I can't even read the script."

"Yes, I didn't recognize it. I thought perhaps one of the scholars in Camelot Castle would be able to provide me with a translation, however, none of them are familiar with the script."

"Oh, well thank you for trying, Lancelot," she said with a smile.

"If I may ask, what is so important about a diary that you cannot even read? I do not mean to offend you, I am simply… curious," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, growing up I didn't know my family. This journal is the only thing I have connecting me to my family. The couple who raised me told me that it was written by my mother. I've been trying to decipher its meaning for years. I just need to know my family and where I come from. You must think I'm being silly…" she said, nervously laughing at herself.

"No, it's not silly at all. I do not remember my parents very well. I was raised by the Lady of the Lake."

"The Lady of the Lake? I must admit Sir Lancelot, you are becoming more interesting every time I see you," she said with a smile.

"Well, I certainly hope so. I would hate to become boring to you," he said, stepping closer to her while gazing into her green eyes. "I-I don't mean to be so forward with you Guinevere, but I would like to see more of you."

"But you aren't done seeing me now," she said with a playful smirk.

"That, I am not," he said in a low whisper. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his before closing the space between them.

* * *

><p><strong>See what I mean? Even as I read it now, it feels cheesy. But given that it's medieval times with knights, it should be fine. I hope to work more on Tales of Knighthood now that I've crossed this little roadblock. We've still got quite a ways to go before the plot of the actual game =3=<strong>

**Next Chapter - Broken Hearts: As Lancelot and Guinevere begin to spend more time together, an unfortunate setback threatens their entire relationship.**

**~ZP**


	5. The New Queen

**Hm, still not as much feedback as I had hoped, but then again, I still am just getting started. It'll still be a while before we even get to the actual events of the game. I've got something more planned for the story before we get into the canon plot. **

**Thanks for all the favs, alerts and the reviews. Please keep them coming!**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, only Guinevere/Azure and other OCs/Arthurian versions. **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Lancelot had been spending much of his time with Guinevere. Whenever he wasn't training or meeting with the King, he would make regular visits to the Deep Woods. He was especially looking forward to visiting her today. The last time he was there, she promised him a nice picnic by her favorite spot in the woods the next time he came by. His excitement was only doubled by the fact that he had not been able to see her for a while now, as his duties to the King and Camelot had nearly tripled in size.

"Lancelot, I'm afraid your lover can wait. The King has request our presence at the Round Table," said Gareth, walking up to Lancelot as he prepared to leave the castle.

"What for?" Lancelot asked impatiently, eager to leave for Deep Woods.

"He did not say, only that we were to gather at the Round Table immediately," answered Gareth. Lancelot turned and stared at the path to Deep Woods out in the distance longingly. He wanted to go and see Guinevere; he had been looking forward to it for days. But his duty to the King came first and foremost. Hopefully Guinevere would understand if he was a little late…

He followed Gareth back into the castle and joined the other knights at the Round Table as they awaited the arrival of their King. When he entered, the Knights each stood from their seat and bowed, greeting him, before they sat down again.

"My King, if I may ask, why have you called us here so urgently?" asked Lamorak.

"What, Sir Lamorak? Have the King's orders interrupted your time with Wisteria?" remarked Gawain.

Lamorak nearly jumped in his seat before a blush of deep red crept along his beak. "Th-that's not what I meant! Or did the King's orders just so happen to provide you with an easy escape from Lady Julianna and Vivien feuding over you?"

The other Knights burst into a jovial laughter as Gawain growled at Lamorak before bringing down the visor of his helmet to hide the growing blush on his face that was as bright as his own fur. Their laughter was quickly cut off when the King slammed his fist into the table.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed out in a menacing tone. "There will be no juvenile bickering at my Round Table! I have called you all here to inform you that I have chosen my Queen," he said, causing airs of whispers to fill the room, but they were easily silenced by another slam of the table.

"You have chosen a Queen, my lord?" asked Gaheris.

"Yes, I have. Enter!" he shouted at the door. Every Knights' head was turned to the door, save for Lancelot, who's thoughts were elsewhere, as the King's chosen Queen entered. "Allow me to introduce your new Queen, Lady Guinevere."

Lancelot's head instantly snapped at the door. His first thought was that it was merely a coincidence… that the Queen would just also happen to share the name of his own love. It became less of a thought and more of a plea as he stared into the familiar bright green eyes of the woman standing in the doorway. His eyes never left her as she strolled into the room, past the rest of the Knights across from him and stood next to the King. Her dress was different, far more elaborate like something one would find in the Castle Town markets as opposed to out in the Deep Woods; her hair was tidier but still in a braid as her green eyes avoided Lancelot's gaze.

The other Knights stood from their seats to greet the Queen. Lancelot, so lost in his own thoughts, nearly forgot himself and quickly greeted her as the other Knights sat down. He could not bring himself to look at her now. After all the time they've spent together, she was now to be married to the King? Did the time he spent with her mean much more to him than he thought it meant for her?

"That is all, Knights. This meeting is concluded. Lancelot, show Lady Guinevere to her quarters." Lancelot's head snapped up again. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he did not hear the King's words until he heard his own name being called. By the time he looked up, the rest of the Knights had gathered their swords and began leaving the room.

Lancelot quickly stood up and said, "Yes, my King," as he bowed and strapped his Arondight on the back of his waist. "This way, my Queen," he said, motioning her towards the door. They were silent the entire walk to the inner halls of the castle.

Guinevere would occasionally open her mouth to speak, to say anything to break this awkward and chilling silence that surrounded them, but found no words, especially now that this sudden change had just as easily caught him off guard as it did her. She desperately wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't find the words nor the courage to speak. She simply remained in silence behind the black knight as she marched up a final flight of stairs before stopping at a pair of large, elaborate doors.

"Here is your room, my Queen. The King's are just further down the hall," Lancelot said, pointing to another pair of doors just down the hallway from where they stood.

"We have separate quarters?" she asked, confused.

"The King likes his privacy," Lancelot told her with no emotion. Guinevere slowly reached up with her hand to move the visor of his helmet so she could see his brilliant red eyes, but his hand swiftly wrapped around her wrist tightly and stopped her. She jumped slightly at his quick reflexes and stared into the openings of his visor, unable to read his expression from outside.

"Lancelot, I…" she started.

"I must return to my duties. There is much for me to do now that my schedule has opened up," he nearly spat those words at her with anger and resentment. But he avoided looking at her, fearing the reaction he would get from her and instead turned to leave, leaving her standing outside her room, alone.

That was all he felt now. Up until that point, he had been consumed by a mixture of rage, confusion and heartbreak. But now, all he felt was loneliness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was a little sudden for you, but I just didn't want to drag the romance between Guinevere and Lancelot on and on. And let's face it, the drama doesn't start until she becomes queen.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Lancelot has been avoiding Guinevere like the plague as she desperately tries to explain the situation to him.**

**Please review~**


End file.
